Bella In Wonderland
by coyotehale
Summary: Bella goes to sleep in her bed with Edward and wakes up on the Cullen's lounge, no one else around. Suddenly, Alice runs out of the house, shouting about being late... What is going on?   Written in the third person     M for coarse language


Bella opened her eyes and sat up, looking around. "What the...?" She whispered. She wasn't in her bedroom, cuddled into the circle of Edward's arms, like she had been when she fell asleep the previous night. She was laying on the Cullen's couch and there wasn't a sound to be heard, not a soul to be seen.

On that thought, Alice raced downstairs, wearing jeans and a white shirt with a purple waistcoat ontop. She pulled out a golden pocket watch from the waist coat and gasped as she read the time. "I'm late!" She cried before running past Bella on the couch and out into the backyard.

"Wait, Alice!" Bella cried, running after her. Luck and balance seemed to be with her because she didn't fall over as she chased after Alice, who despite her panick was running at a human pace through the trees.

Alice suddenly turned sharply and when Bella turned after her, she was gone. She continued running, calling out Alice's name, when a tree root came into contact. Bella was flung forward and fell face first down into a rabbit hole.

It seemed like forever that she fell, tumbling down the hole. Different things hung on the walls. Empty glass jars, piano's, upside down portraits, empty book shelves, a few closets, potted plants, beanie babies caked with dirt, CD's and many other different things.

Before Bella could blink, she slammed into the ground, the air chocking out of her lungs. She rolled onto her back, her body throbbing with pain as she gasped for air again. She looked up at the roof and her eyebrows furrowed with confusion. _That looks more like the floor..._

It was like someone turned off the gravity and Bella's body yanked up, slamming into the roof again. But when she looked back up at the ground, she realized that what she had thought was the roof was the floor and what she had thought was the ground was the roof.

As soon as she regained her breath, Bella stood up and looked around. There was no sign of a rabbit hole anywhere.

_How am I supposed to get back...? _She thought worridly. It was then that she noticed doors lining the walls. Bella walked over to them and tried them all, but all of them were locked. She groaned in frustration and leaned against the wall and slid down.

Sharp pain hit the small of Bella's back and she cried out, yanking away from the wall and spinning around to see what she had hit. It was a tiny pair of purple drapes with sharp ends pointing forwards, not out to the sides. Bella, her face shining with wonder and confusion, parted the drapes and blinked when she saw a small door, no bigger than two inches tall. She turned the tiny door knob and grinned in triumph when it swung open.

Bella had to lay on her stomach to see through the small door. On the other side she saw a magnificent guardian with tall flowers, dragonflies buzzing everywhere and looks of greenery.

Though she wanted to get through, Bella didn't bother trying to get through the door. It was far too small. She sighed and pulled back, shutting the door. She stood up and looked around, then screamed and jumped in surprise when there was a glass table with a glass bottle filled with clear liquid ontop standing in the middle of the room.

Bella approached the table carefully, fearfull it would change into a bear and eat her or something as ghastly as that. When nothing jumped out at her, she picked up the bottle and read the tag attatched to the neck.

_**Drink Me**_

"I may as well..." Bella murmured. "It's just a strange dream, it's not like anything is going to happen..."

She picked up the small glass bottle and unscrewed the cap, then took a swig. She placed the bottle down on the table, then stepped back. Tingling shot through her body and everything started getting bigger.

"Whats going on?" Bella gasped, trying to grab hold of the table top but it was rapidly growing out of her grasp and she missed. "Why is everything so big...?" Bella whispered, then realized that if everything had gotten bigger, the tiny door would have become the right size.

She started running for the door, but it took too long. She looked around for a moment, then gasped, her intuition flickering. Nothing had grown... She had _shrunk_... She ran back to the table and searched for another bottle to make her grow again and saw nothing. She sighed, defeated, and turned around to be met my a rectangular cake. Her eyebrows furrowed, then she read the elegant script on the top in icing. It reminded her of Edward's writing.

_**Eat Me**_

Bella took a small piece and took a bite. The tingling took over her body and everything started shrinking again. _No, _Bella told herself. _You are just growing!_

She grabbed the cake as she grew to her normal size again. She took small amounts of both the drink and the cake until she was the proper size for the smallest door.

She ran over to the door and opened it, sighing with relief, and set off into the garden.


End file.
